What I am Thankful ForA Christmas Angel
by froggirl80
Summary: Henry and his new wife are expecting a baby. At first, Shawn is unsure of the news…until he holds his new sibling.
1. Chapter 1

What I am Thankful For…a Christmas Gift

Henry and his new wife are expecting a baby. At first, Shawn is unsure of the news…until he holds his new sibling.

"Shawn, please say something," Henry pleaded.

Shawn stood in the middle of his father and stepmother's new house. He couldn't move. He was in shock. He had just been given the news that his father, Henry and Henry's wife of 1 year, Susan was expecting a baby.

"What do you want me to say, Dad?" Shawn asked. "I mean, you and Susan are having a baby. It's great. It's weird but great."

"Shawn, we didn't plan this," Henry said. "Susan didn't even think she could have more kids. But she can and she is having a baby. You're gonna be a big brother."

Shawn laughed and said, "Dad, come on, I'm 29 years old. You don't say 'you're gonna be a big brother.""

"Well, you are," Henry said. "You are going to have a brother or sister."

Shawn sat on the couch and said, "Well, that's great, Dad. I'm happy for you and Susan."

"Don't sound happy," Henry said.

"No, I am," Shawn, said. "I just got to go, I'd promise Gus I would meet him. I'll see you later. Tell Sue I said bye."

Shawn rushed out of the house, hopped on his motorcycle, and drove away from the house. He made sure he was out of sight before he called Gus.

Thirty minutes later, Gus met Shawn at the Psych offices. Gus was the picture of concern.

"Shawn, what is wrong?" he asked, hastily. "I left a very important meeting because you said it was an emergency."

"It is an emergency, Gus," Shawn said. "I just got some news from my father."

Gus sat down and looked very worried. "What? What is wrong? Is he sick?" he asked, frantically.

"No, it's just so weird," I said.

"Shawn, what is it?" Gus asked, loudly.

"Gus, my stepmother's pregnant," I said.

Gus looked confused. "What? What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nancy is having a baby," I said, pacing the floor.

Gus looked more confused. "How, how could this happen?" He asked.

"Well, Gus, when two people really, really love each other," I began.

I was met with a hit of my squeaky frog toy. "I know that part, Shawn," Gus said. "What I met was, how could Susan get pregnant? Your dad thought she couldn't have any more kids."

"Apparently, she can," I said.

"When is she due?" Gus asked.

"First week of January," I said.

Gus took a breath. "How are you taking the news?" He asked.

"It's weird," I said. "That's all I can say about it. I mean, Gus. I'm 29 years old. 29 years old. Most guys my age are becoming fathers, not big brothers."

"Well, that's true," Gus said, weakling over to the fridge and getting the two of them some pineapple juice. "But think about how wonderful having a little brother or sister will be."

Shawn accepted the pineapple juice and said, "I imagine it will be wonderful but I don't know. It just feels weird. I mean, there's going to to be such a big age gap between this kid and me. I'll be walking him or her in the park and people will say, 'Ohh, what a beautiful child you have.' What are people gonna say when I tell them I'm the big brother."

"Who cares what people think?" Gus asked. "Just tell them that this baby is your little sister or brother and be proud."

Shawn ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, dude, I was not expecting this," I said. "I mean, this news just caps off a year of weirdness. First, my mom dies of ovarian cancer, then, my dad meets this woman, who's 20 years younger, he marries her after 3 months of dating, and now, they're having a baby. It's just all happening so fast."

Gus sat beside Shawn and looked him in the eye. "Shawn, you should be use to things going fast. That's how you've lived your life. Why is this so different?"

"Cause this time, a new person is coming into my life," Shawn said. "And I'm gonna be forming an emotional attachment to this person and I don't know if I could handle it."

"You don't know if you could handle forming a emotional bond that could change your life?" Gus asked. "You don't know if you could handle a little brother or sister looking up to you?"

"I've never been a dependable guy," Shawn said. "I've always taken off after a while. Now, with a new brother or sister coming into the world, I'm gonna have to stick around more."

"You mean stick around in Santa Barbara or stick around your dad and stepmom?" Gus asked.

Shawn stopped and thought about that statement. He still hadn't gotten use to the idea of his dad being married. It wasn't that Shawn didn't like Susan. She was a nice person, she loved to surf she was a lawyer, and she loved pineapple. Susan embraced Shawn fully and loved him as much as she could, even though he was her stepson. But still, it was hard for Shawn to accept Susan. It was hard for him to accept the fact that his dad was dating anyone, despite the fact that he and Shawn's mom, Abigail had been divorced for 20 years. Shawn was incredibly close to his mom, which made it so hard when Abby died of ovarian cancer. And that closeness made t harder to take when Henry and Susan began dating and got married. Shawn felt that Susan was replacing his mom. But Susan assured him that she wasn't. She made it known that she could never replace his mom, but she could be a good stepmother. And she was. Susan let him know it was okay to remember his mom. She held his hand as he cried on Abby's birthday. She bought him a Renaissance angel to hang in his room to remember Abby. Susan even managed to bridge the gap between Henry and Shawn. In fact, Susan had made Henry and Shawn's relationship stronger. It was then that Shawn decided that Susan wasn't just a good stepmom; she was the best stepmother that he could hope for.

After much thought, Shawn said. "No, it's not that. It's just that…."

"Just what?' Gus asked.

Shawn said, "I'm afraid that my dad will not have time for me. We've gotten real close in the last few months, we've been fishing and building things. Once the baby comes, I'm afraid we won't have that."

Shawn looked very sad as he said that statement. He looked so sad that Gus moved closer to him and a warm hand on his shoudler.

Gus spoke in a small voice and said, "Shawn, no matter what happens, your dad will always be there for you. He'll always have time for you."

"Oh come on, Gus, how will he lave time for me? He's going to be busy with a new baby," Shawn said, standing up and pacing the floor.

Gus remained seated and said, "Well, of course, Shawn, the baby will require a lot of his time and energy but then again, being a cop took a lot of his time and energy and he still made time for you."

Shawn still wasn't convinced. "Yeah, well, he won't have time for me. He'll be spending time with his favorite child, who'll make him very proud."

"Ahhh, so the truth comes out," Gus said, leaning back in his chair. "You're afraid that your dad will love the baby more than you."

"Yes!" Shawn said throwing his hands up. "I'm afraid that my dad will love the baby more. I'm afraid that this kid will become all the things that I wasn't." Shawn sat down, looking sad.

Once again, Gus placed a warm hand on Shawn. "Look, Shawn, your dad is proud of you, proud of all you've accomplished. Sure may have not become a cop like he wanted you to, but you still used the tools he gave you to be good at what you do. And for that, your dad is very proud of you. He's accepted you and what you do. You don't have to worry about whether or not your dad will love you less. He loves you, dude. And he'll always love you, baby or no baby."

Shawn listened to what Gus said. Shawn knew in his heart that his dad loved him and was proud of him. He also knew that this baby would not cause Henry to change his love for him. And if it did, it would be for the better


	2. Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving Day a few months later. Shawn offered to have Thanksgiving at his new house in order to give Susan and Henry a break. So, Shawn, his girlfriend, Katie, Gus, and his girlfriend, Laura were busy cooking Thanksgiving dinner; Gus was preparing the cranberry sauce, Laura was setting the table, and Katie was helping Shawn put the final touches on the Thanksgiving turkey. Since the two were alone together in the kitchen, Katie decided to bring up the subject of the baby.

Katie said, "Listen, I ran into Susan at Baby Gap. She was buying some new clothes for the baby.

Shawn looked at the turkey and asked, "Did you see if they were clothes for a boy or clothes for a girl?"

"They didn't have a gender preference," Katie said. "But I did talk to her and she feels like she's gonna have a girl."

"Why do you say that?" Shawn asked.

"Well, she just has a feeling," Katie said, washing her hands. "But if her feelings' right, you'll have a baby sister. Isn't that wonderful?"

Shawn said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Shawn you have been avoiding this issue every since Susan told you she was pregnant," Katie said. "You need to talk about this."

"Katie, I don't need to talk," Shawn said, walking away.

Katie stopped him and said, "Shawn, no, you will talk about this with me now."

Shawn stopped and said, "Okay, fine. We'll talk."

The two sat down and Katie said, "Ok, Shawn, you have been quiet about the baby for so long. We need to talk about your feelings."

Shawn took a deep breath and said, "I just got a call from a sister of a high school friend of mine. He was in Iraq, fighting the war and he died."

Katie said, "Aww, Shawn, I'm sorry."

Shawn fought back tears. "It got me thinking of the new baby. I mean, I wondered what my dad and stepmom are thinking bringing a baby into this world. Katie, my job deals with solving murders, finding people who have killed others, killed innocent people, people kidnapping other people's child. How can a baby live like that?"

Katie took her boyfriend's hand and stroked it. Shawn looked at her hand and felt her touch. Shawn loved this, he loved being touched by her, her touch was so soft and sweet, and it made Shawn feel better. Shawn wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm just worried about how my little brother or sister will live in that kind of world. I mean, when I was a little kid, my mom would let me hang out with Gus and our friends all day. She never worried about us getting kidnapped or hurt. Now, I see stories about kids getting abducted right from their front yard. And I think it could be my little sister or brother. He or she could be playing and then, just like that, he or she's gone. Or they could be driving in a school bus and a drunk driver could hit it and..." Shawn couldn't finish it.

Katie kept rubbing his hand. She said, 'You know, Shawn, I'm a doctor and I see children sick and everyday. And it hurt so much to see that. And sometimes I want to feel sad. But I don't feel that way for long."

'Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because I have faith. I have faith that something better will come. I have faith that the sadness I see in these kids will go away. I have faith that their families; lives will not be torn apart. I have faith that their broken hearts will be healed. And most of all, I have faith that they will never stop loving."

Shawn smiled and said, "That's beautiful, Katie but what does that have to do with me and my worries?" Shawn asked.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and said, 'Because no matter how much pain their is in the world, you should still have faith that your little brother or sister will be okay, that he or she will have a wonderful life, full of love and hope. And that she will have lots people to love and protect him or her."

Shawn thought about it. Henry and Susan were great loving people. Henry had gotten softer since finding Susan and finding out she was going to have a baby. They did have a lot of love and care to give. But Shawn was worried.

Just then, Henry and Susan arrived at the house. Susan looked amazing, rubbing her expanding belly as she talked to Katie. Shawn thought she looked beautiful. Shawn thought she looked beautiful. The family and friends enjoyed a wonderful dinner. After dinner, Shawn and Susan were sitting on the porch overlooking the beach, sipping cider.

"You know, Shawn every Thanksgiving and Christmas, my family would sip hot apple cider," she said, smiling. "I can't wait to share this tradition with your new sibling."

Shawn looked down at Susan, smiled, and said, 'Yeah, I cannot wait to share pineapple with my little brother or sister." That's a fruit I have been eating since I could remember."

I have been eating since I could remember."

"Shawn, are SO, you're okay with the baby?" Susan asked.

Shawn nodded and said, "I had to admit I was a little unsure about this whole baby business." Susan smiled and said," It's gonna be wonderful, Shawn."

The two looked at each other and they embraced.

"Ohh!" Susan said. "Shawn pulled away worried. "What's wrong?" Are you ok?" he asked.

Susan smiled and said, 'Yes, I'm fine. The baby just kicked."

Shawn said, "Really? That's amazing. Can I feel it?"

Susan nodded, took Shawn's hand, and placed it on her belly." Within seconds, Shawn felt the baby kick. Shawn's eyes shot up in amazement. The baby kicked again. Shawn smiled and felt his eyes glistened. "Oh my gosh this is incredible! I cannot believe I felt a baby kick. I felt my little brother or sister kicking. I actually felt it. Wow!!!"

Susan smiled at her stepson and said, "This baby is gonna be so blessed to have you as a big brother."

Shawn smiled back, kissed her forehead, and said, "Thank you, Susan."

Susan went to rest on the sofa with Henry. As Shawn looked at the happy couple rubbing the tummy, he thought about the baby. The arrival of this kid would be really wonderful. But Shawn didn't know how wonderful it would be.


	3. Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve. Shawn, Katie, and Gus were in the Redwoods, having Christmas Eve dinner with Katie's father and stepmother. The weather was sure a change from sunny Santa Barbara. It was cold, snowy, and the perfect weather for cuddling, which is what Shawn and Katie were doing. They had just played in the snow and were now holding each other in front of a roaring fire, trying to get warm. Katie was laying her head on Shawn's shoulder and Shawn was rubbing her back.

"This is the most wonderful Christmas I have ever had," Katie said.

Shawn smiled and said, "I agree. This is perfect, you in my arms, the warmth of the fire, the snow falling. I couldn't ask for more."

Katie kissed him and said, "You're about to get more. A little brother or sister due in a week."

Shawn leaned back and thought about it. "Yeah, pretty soon, I'll be a big brother."

"Are you excited?" Katie asked.

Shawn took a deep breath and said, "Actually, I am. But as excited as I am, I am a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Katie asked, running her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Because I have to grow up," Shawn said. "I have to be a big brother. I have to be the guy that looks after his little brother or sister. I don't know if I can do it. If I make a mistake, I mess up a life."

"Shawn, everyone makes mistakes," Katie said, serving the two hot cocoa. "All mistakes are lessons."

"But what if I make a mistake that does something so horrible to this child?" Shawn asked. He broke from Katie's embrace and walked to the window, looking at the snow. Shawn seemed so pensive and concern.

Katie stood back for a while. Then, she walked up behind him and said, "Shawn, you need to stop doubting yourself. You are a great person. You are a great son, a great friend, and a great boyfriend. You have helped so many people see the good inside of themselves. You will be such a positive influence on this little baby. You just need to believe."

With that, Katie gave Shawn a hug and left him alone to think. A few minutes later, Shawn heard a song on the radio. For some reason, he listened intensely to the lyrics.

_**Children, sleeping.  
Snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling,  
Like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers,  
Not so long ago.  
But one by one, we  
All had to grow up.**_

_**When it seems the magic slipped away...  
We find it all again on Christmas Day.**_

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing.  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
Give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just believe.

Trains move quickly  
To their journey's end.  
Destinations...  
Are where we begin again.  
Ships go sailing,  
Far across the sea.  
Trusting starlight,  
To get where they need to be.

When it seems that we have lost our way...  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
And give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just Believe.

If you just believe.  
If you just believe.  
If you just believe...just believe...just believe.

That song made Shawn think. Shawn did have everything he had inside of him to be a good brother. He did have a care for people. He did have a love for life and happiness and fun. He knew he could be that for his younger sibling. But for the pain in the world was another story. Just as Shawn was pondering that thought, Katie said, "Shawn, your dad's on the phone."


	4. Shawn's Christmas Present

It was 9 am, Christmas Day. Shawn and Katie had driven through the night after receiving the call from Henry. Susan had gone into labor, a week before her due date. Instead of giving birth in a hospital, Susan chose to give birth in her house. That didn't not settle Shawn at all, he was feeling something he had not felt in a long time; fear. Fear that something might happen to Susan or to the baby. But Shawn realized that feeling scared would not change the outcome. All Shawn could do was hope and believe that everything would be all right. Soon, the snowy weather from the Redwoods had changed to the warm and sunny Santa Barbara was known for. Katie pulled into the Henry's driveway and Shawn ran into the house.

Henry answered the door with a big smile. "Merry Christmas, big brother!"

Shawn smiled, relieved and said, "Susan had the baby."

Henry smiled and said, "Yes, you have a little sister."

Shawn smiled and hugged Henry, who in turn hugged Katie. Shawn walked into the living room, where he found his stepmother, lying on the pullout couch by the Christmas tree, holding the most beautiful baby Shawn had ever seen in his life.

"Merry Christmas, Shawn," Susan said, quietly. "Say hello to your little sister, Summerlyn Jean."

Shawn sat down beside Susan and looked at his sister. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a matching pink hat. She was sleeping.

"Can I hold her?" Shawn asked.

Susan nodded and placed Summerlyn in her big brother's arms. Shawn hadn't touched a newborn baby in so long. He took his finger and traced it over her tiny hands.

"Man, her skin feels so soft," she said.

"Like silk," Susan said.

Suddenly, Summerlyn woke up and made a glaze at Shawn. He was afraid she might cry but she didn't. Her eyes reveal a deep hazel, just like his.

"Her eyes are just like yours," Henry said, sitting next to him.

"**She has my nose, too," Shawn said. "She looks so much like me."**

"**She's your sister," Henry said. "You share so much."**

**Shawn smiled at that thought. Then, she began to cry. Henry and Susan were immediately concern as to why she was crying.**

"**Maybe she needs her diaper changed," Henry suggested.**

"**No, I just changed her diaper," Susan said. "Maybe she needs to be feed."**

"**You just nursed her, Sue," Henry said.**

**Surprisingly, Shawn said, "I think maybe we should sing to her."**

**Henry looked, surprised and said, "Since when do you sing. Shawn?"**

"**Since I was lucky enough to hold the sweetest baby in the history of the world." Shawn said. **

**With that, Shawn began to sing that same song that had touched him earlier.**

_**Children, sleeping.  
Snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling,  
Like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers,  
Not so long ago.  
But one by one, we  
All had to grow up.**_

_**When it seems the magic slipped away...  
We find it all again on Christmas Day.**_

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing.  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
Give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just believe.

Trains move quickly  
To their journey's end.  
Destinations...  
Are where we begin again.  
Ships go sailing,  
Far across the sea.  
Trusting starlight,  
To get where they need to be.

When it seems that we have lost our way...  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
And give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just Believe.

If you just believe.  
If you just believe.  
If you just believe...just believe...just believe.

Shawn finished the song. He noticed that Summerlyn cooed and smiled.

"Shawn. That was beautiful," Susan said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Henry wrapped an arm around him and said, "It certainly was. Where did you hear that song?"

Not taking his eyes off of Summerlyn, Shawn said, "I was hanging out with Katie and I was telling her how worried I was about the baby coming into the world. I didn't feel in my heart that I had what it took to best the big brother I could be. Then, Katie played this song for me and I heard the song. And it made me think that I could be that big brother…all I could was believe."

"Believe in what?" Henry asked.

"At first, it was believing in the good qualities I had within me," Shawn said, caressing Summerlyn's hands. "But now, looking at this little girl, this precious, precious baby in my arms, I know it's about believing in much more that me. It's about believing in love, believing in God, believing in hope. And I found that on Christmas Day."

Henry walked up to Shawn, put his arm around him, and said, "That is the best Christmas present anybody could get, Shawn."

Shawn smiled and looked at his now sleeping sister.

Christmas Day passed by quietly. Everyone exchanged presents and ate a big dinner. Now, it was night and everyone was tired, especially Summerlyn. Shawn had given his father and stepmother a gift; he was going to spend the night at their house and take care of Summerlyn so the two of them can sleep through the night, uninterrupted.

Shawn was reading through the book her had bought for his little sister when she started crying. He bounded up the steps to see Summerlyn, who was crying very hard. Shawn reached over the crib and picked up his little sister. He saw that she needed her diaper changed so he did so.

Shawn placed his baby sister on the changing table and removed her yellow pajamas. Then, the moment of truth; the removal of the diaper.

Shawn took one look at the items in the diaper and made a hideous face.

"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!" Shawn said, holding his nose. "Oh my gosh, Summerlyn, what is in that breast milk? Geez, I never knew someone so small could produce so much…crap."

Summerlyn continued crying.

"No offense, sweetie," he said, smiling. "I was just shock at this. But don't you worry, sis, you will get a new clean diaper."

With that, Shawn reached over to the diaper bag and pulled out a diaper. He cleaned Summerlyn off with diaper wipes and put the new diaper on her. He changed her into red pajamas. At first, he was going to put her in his crib but then; he took the baby in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair.

Sitting with his baby sister, Shawn thought about the day's events. He couldn't believe that he was given this gift, this little baby. Then, he thought about the song he had sung to her early in the day. He thought about what he said to his dad. Then, he realized something.

"Hey, Summerlyn, that song I sung to you, Believe," Shawn said, rubbing her tiny hands. "Well, I want that for you. Summerlyn, I want you to believe. I want you to believe in that fact that you can always be happy. I want you to believe that you can be safe and be able to play outside on the front yard, without a fear of being taken away. I want you to believe that you can make all your dreams come true; that you can have everything you want and more. Because you deserve it."

Summerlyn cooed and Shawn smiled. He kept caressing her hand, and then, her hand opened up and closed again over Shawn's pinkie finger. Shawn looked at their clasped hands and felt tears come to his eyes. Those clasped hands said something to him, which Summerlyn knew he was her big brother and was grateful. He had sang her a beautiful song, he had offered to spend the night and take care of her, he had told her his Christmas dreams for her, his wishes for her. That is when Shawn realized something, she was telling him in her own away that she loved him, she loved her big brother. Now, it's Shawn's turn to tell her how he felt. Looking at their clasped hands, Shawn took a deep breath and spoke his heart.

"Summerlyn, I gonna be honest with you. I didn't know how to react to a new baby. I mean, I'm pushing 30 and I'm about to become a big brother. I mean, a lot of people I know are expecting to become parents, not big brothers. And then, I thought about what a big brother does, he protects his little sister. I didn't know if I could protect you. I didn't know if I could be the big brother you deserve to have. I'm pretty much a big kid myself. I figured that you'd be more mature than me. But now that I've seen you and held you in my arms, I know I can be that big brother you deserve."

Tears coming down his face, Shawn picked up his baby sister, delicately and looked into her precious hazel eyes.

"Summerlyn Jean Spencer, I promise you that I will be the best big brother in the world to you. I will be there for you when you fall down. I will be there if there's a person's bullying you. I will make sure that you're not wearing a lot of makeup or a super short skirt when you go on your first date. I'll even be there to kick the guy's butt if he dumps you. Most of all, I'll be there for you when need me, no matter what, no matter how old you get, how old I get. I'll always, always be there for you. You know why?"

Summerlyn cooed.

"Because I love you," Shawn said, voice cracking. "I love you very much."

"I know she loves you, too, Shawn," said Henry, who was standing by the doorway.

"Dad, I thought you were asleep," Shawn said.

"I couldn't sleep," Henry said, sitting down next to Shawn. "I couldn't help hearing what you said to your sister."

"Well, I meant every word of it," Shawn said, laying baby Summerlyn on his chest. "I want so much for my baby sister."

"So do I," Henry said.

Shawn looked at Summerlyn, falling asleep on his chest. Shawn tenderly and gently rubbed her head with his hand. "You know, Dad I just can't get over it. I mean, I just met my sister, she's only a few hours old and I feel so much love for her. How is that possible to love someone so much in such a short time?"

"I don't know, Shawn," Henry said. "I guess that's one of those questions that can't be easily answered. But I do know a question that was answered easily."

"What's that?" Shawn asked.

"The question of how Summerlyn's birth would affect you," Henry said, stroking his baby daughter's cheek. "How you would take it. But when I saw you holding her, singing to her, offering to help out, telling her you loved her, I knew that having her would affect you in a good way."

Shawn smiled and said, "Yeah, it has. It really has."

Shawn looked down at his now sleeping sister. He took in the sight of her looking so peaceful, so calm, and so content.

Shawn looked up at his father and said, "You know something, Dad? I think having Summerlyn was the best Christmas present we could ever have gotten."

Henry smiled back and said, "I agree with you. And we didn't even have to play the guessing game."

The two men laughed. Then, Henry looked at the clock and said, "Well, I think it's time that we put your little sister to bed."

Shawn nodded in agreement. Carefully and gently, he put Summerlyn in her crib. Henry bent over and kissed Summerlyn. 

"Good night, sweet angel," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Dad, that's a beautiful nickname," Shawn whispered. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Well, I feel she was sent to me from up above," he explained, looking his baby girl. "I feel that way because she touched my heart, just like you did."

Shawn smiled and said, "Thank you, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, pal," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," he replied.

Henry walked out and went to bed. Shawn remained in the nursery and looked at his little sister and thought about the nickname Henry had given her. "Sweet angel" That is what Summerlyn had done for him, touched his heart like an angel would. Then, Shawn thought about a nickname that would reflect what Summerlyn had done for him.

After much thought, Shawn came up with a nickname. Then, he left so Summerlyn could get some sleep. So, he bent over, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight, Summer Sunshine." He rubbed her hands, tiptoed out of the room, and shut off the light.

Shawn settled onto the couch and put on the movie, "A Christmas Story." As he watched the movie, he thought that cute little nickname he thought up. 'Summer Sunshine' It was his way of acknowledging that his baby sister had shine light on what was important; wanting to be happy, wanting to grow up, wanting to be the big protector. Christmas really was the season of giving. And this Christmas that statement rang so true. Shawn had been given the sweetest gift in the world, his beautiful sister. Shawn couldn't ask for more.


End file.
